


Meeting the Family

by InimitableBiscuit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clubbing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Flintwood, Incorrect assumptions, M/M, No Smut, Post-War, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InimitableBiscuit/pseuds/InimitableBiscuit
Summary: Oliver sees something while they're out clubbing that sends him back to when he was dating Cormac.





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Aw man, these guys and Diagon Alley are not my creation, I'm just here to smush them together.

“C’mon babe, where are you going?” came the yell from behind him as Oliver strode furiously out of the back door to the club and into the grotty alleyway. A couple of inebriated smokers glanced up when Marcus’ voice called out again. 

“Just stop and let me talk to you!” he yelled. 

Tears streamed down Oliver’s face as he shook his head violently, his arms wrapping around his own bare torso. Maybe he could literally hold himself together like that. He started to shiver as he burst out of the narrow alleyway into the frigid air of Diagon Alley. He turned away from the over bright flashing neon sign for The Wizard’s Duel nightclub as his eyes blurred further. 

Running feet behind him made Oliver twitch and step faster, as fast as he could on the slippery cobblestones, half blind from tears. He made it about another five steps before strong arms were grabbing him, pulling him into a gentle hug. A soft kiss was placed on his bare shoulder causing him to suddenly struggle a little before slumping in defeat. 

“Why? Why would you do that?” he sobbed “You kissed them. You _kissed_ them” 

Oliver felt the arms tighten and a sigh cast across the back of his neck. 

“That’s my brother Dom and his partner Jean-Michel” came Mar’s low reply rumbling against the side of Oliver’s throat. “It’s nothing sinister, they just went to Beauxbatons and they’re all continental with greetings. Jem’s French anyway. They weren't due to visit for another two days” 

The words soothed Oliver a little and he breathing gradually became more controlled. He'd known that Mar had an older brother living abroad, it was just a shock to see him so unexpected in a London club.

“You look nothing alike” he eventually said somewhat coolly, twitching slightly as a smile was pressed into his neck just below the spot that always made him gasp. He rolled his head back, arching a little into the touch. 

“Different mums and a ten year age gap. Come back inside babe, we’ll wash your face and then you can meet them” Mar stood up straight as he stopped talking and his arms started to slowly pull Oliver backwards, Ol didn’t resist but turned in them until he was looking slightly up at his boyfriends face. There was a slightly condescending smile on the heavyset jaw but the grey eyes held only kindness and concern. Oliver blinked and looked at the floor, eyes watering _again_.

Marcus started speaking again “Babe we’ve had this discussion before. You know what we’ve agreed on. We will never do anything with anyone else unless we have discussed it openly with each other _beforehand_ and come to an agreement. I trust you to do that a hundred percent Ol”. Well now Ol felt stupid _and_ crap. Of course he knew that, of _course_ he trusted Marcus to be nothing like that cheating bastard Cor, just, possibly after this many drinks he was more likely to assume first and ask questions later. He blinked away the threatening tears then looked down at the naked stretch of skin to his skin tight jeans and attempted a smirk. 

“D’ya reckon I’m dressed righ’ for meeting the family?” he asked half in jest. 

Marcus laughed, bright and surprised. “He knows all about how you met my mum after we’d started hooking up last year. Drunk and half naked at a gay bar is definitely not as bad as that” 

Oliver blushed halfway down his chest despite the chill air. _Oh merlin, hex me now_ he thought as he cringed into Mar’s shoulder at the memory. _Sod it, time to Gryffindor it up_. He exhaled before looking up to smile genuinely at the man he l.., he l..., he liked more than anything. Mar was not conventionally handsome but his face had always held a deep fascination for Ol who felt as though _this_ was what the ancient islanders had envisioned when they had hewn the Moai from stone. A strange god but someone he found he could have easily worshipped. 

“Okay” he breathed “Can you jus’ stick a glamour on me?” 

Marcus rumbled a deep chuckle before replying “No darling, we don’t drink and spell” as he started steering Ol towards the club door again “Let’s spruce you up in the gents and go find my brother” 

Oliver let himself be led back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and chat about (or scream about) this fic here or on chumblr.
> 
> Also Moai is the name for the Easter Island heads - they are amazing and the first trackable example of total deforestation for non-farming purposes.


End file.
